Awake
by Dreamer's Dark Requiem
Summary: As she falls into darkness, she dreams of waking from this nightmare.
1. Prologue

Awake

Rated: T for violence, some swearing, and my own safety

Pairings; Roxas/Xion, SoKaiKu(Destiny OT3(?)), Possible Axel/Namine

Disclaimer: Uh, no. Not mine. If it was, Xion never would have died, or at the very least not forgotten.

Warning: Well, it's a bit AU for KHII & Days, but other than that…Oh! Spoilers. For everything, yeah

AN; Um, so. A Xion (Sort of) Survives story. Pfft, Xion deserved to be her own person ): Why Nomura, whyyyy. -Ahem- Anyway, this is going to be fun~

Prologue

* * *

><p>Dream as if you'd live forever, Live as if you'd die today<p>

~James Dean

* * *

><p>The first thing that registers is that it is wet (Yet also not).<p>

The second is that it is Dark.

The next is that it is only Dark above and around her, below it is Light.

The last thing is that she is not Dead.

**Do not Fear.**

How can she not? If she lives, then Roxas hurts.

Roxas.

He is the first thing she remembers, before her own name. He is important, beyond even her own life. Roxas will not die because of her; she will not let it happen!

**Do not Worry.**

Sora. Had she returned? And was this all just a silly dream…Or…

Was she someplace else, someplace she had not meant to come to. _Roxas, Axel, _She begs silently, _Please._ Oh, Axel, her dear red-headed friend. Roxas was no doubt angry with him, but she had not been able to assuage him from his sadness and betrayal.

Riku.

The boy-yet-not-boy who had hurt because she had taken away his best friend: She knew the feeling and she felt the horror of putting another through it. Namine, the Nobody of Sora's Princess, the girl named Kairi. The girl she never met, yet copied her form.

**Oh, child.**

The Organization.

Her would-be family that never was, the people she had thought she could trust(Well, maybe not Saix). But no, only betrayal had laid among their arms.

XIV

Fourteen.

Key of Illusion.

Xion.

That was her, all her. Only her. No one could copy or take that away from her. She had wanted to be like them, her friends, so that she could stay with them. But she couldn't have that, because it would only hurt Roxas. And Axel, too. She didn't want Axel to hurt, and she didn't want Roxas to be sad. The only way for that was for them to forget.

Yet Xion had forgotten a bit too.

She had forgotten herself.

But, she remembers now. Xion could only hope that Roxas did not remember, the pain may be too much. It _had _been too much. He had _cried_, something that Saix and all the other numbers of the Organization continued to say was impossible.

Xion wanted to forget again.

**Do not.**

She cannot.

Finally, she raised her hand and she sees the dark glove that rests on it. Another hand, which looks almost the same. Xion breathes in and sits up. Light. As she glances up, the girl wonders if she had truly seen that bird just now, or if it was like her, an illusion made to twist the mind.

The girl hopes not.

With trepidation, she stands, unsteady upon her own feet. Below her, she briefly sees blue, a beach, a clock tower, Roxas, Axel, Riku, Namine, and Sora. Xion tips her head to the side and stifles a gasp. Taking up half of the entire glass pedestal she stands on was a reflection of herself. The her on the glass decal is leaning back, her left arm close against her body, the hand gripping an ice cream stick. Clutched tightly her right hand is a black Keyblade. The two things she notes of the Keyblade was that its chain was all black, even the crown at the end. The other was that the blue gem set into the point where shaft met hand guards is the same blue color of Roxas' eyes.

**Wake.**

No way.

She had seen such a thing before, once, in Sora's memories. An Awakening. The Awakening of a Keyblade Wielder. Xion did not know if Riku had ever had to go through one, but she did not think of that at that moment, because she was too busy wondering why, why, why.

Why did she have her own pedestal?

Why was she here?

Why?

**You must Wake, for the wind and nothing's Sky.**

_That, _Xion grumbled, _Makes no sense. _There was no response but she does not care. The fourteenth moves about, trying to get her balance back. As she does, a twinge of pain rockets up het right side, no doubt because of her fight with Roxas. _Oh, Roxas, _She sighs. Xion knows she is dwelling far too much on the blond nobody, but how can she not?

Roxas was amazing.

Axel(_And Riku And Namine_) was amazing, too, but in a different way than their keyblade wielding friend. Roxas…She had thought about _it_ far too much, and it was mostly to save _him _than anyone else that she died for. Xion clutched her right hand briefly, not noticing the three weapons that appeared behind her.

**Child, it is time to choose.**

She spins around about to demand what 'He' means when she sees them. Three weapons, a Shield, a Sword, and a Wand. She does not care for names, does not care of anything except that this should be absolutely _impossible_.

Xion does not have a Heart.

How can this place even _exist _without a Heart? The fourteenth does not know. She does not want to know. Or, maybe she does. Even so, she feels that the Voice is about to speak again and Xion moves forward. Without a second of hesitation, she swipes the Shield from its pillar of light and pulls it close.

**You have chosen Protection? The Path of a Guardian?**

_Duh. Why the hell do you think I chose it?_

Xion was most definitely annoyed. She wished for an ending so she could go back to Sora and keep her friends safe. The dark haired teen moved forward. She stopped, though, as a flash of dark light came from her hand. Clutched there was the same keyblade as the one on the pedestal, the dark Gothic Skeleton key, with the black crown keychain.

_Oblivion._

Ah, she understood now. This was the keyblade that was 'born' for Roxas after she 'died.' The keyblade that should be with Roxas. Xion holds the blade aloft and runs her left hand's finger down the shaft. She knew that the other, companion keyblade that went with it should at the very least be with him. The fourteenth would be very mad if it wasn't.

The girl flicks the blade lightly, watching it move. Some part of her was disgustingly happy about this, about holding the keyblade that she had given to Roxas. _It was his, though_, She thought. Why here?

There was a soft laugh.

**So many questions, so little time.**

She scowls at the 'sky,' tempted to show him what she thought of that but thought better of it. Xion then giggles faintly as she noted that she had spent far too much time with Axel, if she had even thought to do that. Now, she sobers quickly. Time to move. Xion hurried forward onto the first set of stained glass steps.

Far away from the glowing pedestals, shadows reared and screeched in silence and she shivers and continues her movements because there is nothing to be done to stop them.

As far as she knows, however.

Xion rolls her shoulders, her sixth sense for fighting kicking into high gear. A chill went down her spine as she stepped onto the second Station and heartless became upon it. She falls into a stance, one very different to the one she had copied off Sora. Now, she stood tall, Oblivion held back in her right hand with it's teeth twisted in a deadly angle, her left arm raised to protect her chest from any heartless who broke through her defense.

The heartless seem to snarl before she rolls into action, cutting two off before they can register her attack. Two hearts drift away as Xion pulls her keyblade away and cuts through the last two Shadow heartless. Moments later, to her distain, five Soldier heartless warp into existence. The girl grits her teeth and cuts in.

It seems as if hours past before, finally, the heartless waves relented. Xion nearly drops, her limps heavy with exhaustion. How did they get here? In such a place as this? They shouldn't be able to….And then, out of the corner of her eye, she sees the door appear. It first looks simply, just a plain white, until the stain glass windows appear where the clear windows once were and the fourteenth can't help but feel relieved because plain white reminds her too much of the Castle(_that Never Was? Or, Maybe, Oblivion?_).

The girl leans forward than back before moving forward again, taking the golden handle in her hand. _Well, _she sighed softly, _here goes everything_. With a jerk, she pushes the door open and light shines into her eyes and makes it too hard to see. Xion wonders if this is what people mean when they see the light at the end of the tunnel before it fades. And there she still is, on a new Station(_One of Calling_), with her left hand still reached forward and gripping an invisible handle.

Xion raised her head now, searching the non-existent skies(_Oh, so like them, all of them_), waiting in silence. And it comes. Nobodies and Heartless, together, and lurching forward to tear her apart. The fourteenth is shocked by this, because the two normally try to tear one another to pieces before they even think of working together such as this, but Xion is not given a chance to think about this: No, she has to _move_.

She rips them apart in what seems like only seconds yet also seems like hours. They don't return, but the girl does note that a new stain glass path had appeared and she cannot help but move to follow it. The next station is the same as the first, though Xion does get the chance to see that the main color scheme was now red opposed to the previous one's blue. Next second more heartless and nobodies swarmed.

With a light hum, she releases several balls of fire with a soft call of 'Burn!' and then slicing through the survivors of the previous attack. "Freeze!" Xion hissed, her blizzard spell catching a fleeing nobody. It burst to bits and the fourteenth can't help the light wince, Poor thing. She feels a tiny bit of guilt at the deaths of the nobodies, as they were only seeking their hearts…But, then she remembers Saix and now has a hard time pitying the things.

Now, the enemies of this station are gone and she turns to the chest to her right. Xion taps it lightly with Oblivion and it pops open. Inside is just a simple Potion, though the girl is happy for it, as she had no supply of healing items. They had all been used before and during her battle with…Her thoughts trailed off as she slipped the bottle into her pocket.

Then, of course, she noticed what she was wearing.

Not the Organization cloak, but rather, a deep blue sleeveless vest and a pair of dark tan cargo pants(Or capris?) with a pair of red sandals in the same style as Namine's covering her feet. Xion glanced at the gloves and realized they reached up to her elbow and gave her the illusion of still wearing the cloak. She smiled wryly, _Now, I know why I felt a little cold._

Xion moved away from the open chest to the second path. It lead up to a third station, this one with a green color scheme. A pair of doors, the same as the first, stood at the farthest point from her, which caused the girl to groan lightly. _Here we go again_, the fourteenth grumbled as she stormed forward with her keyblade, smashing into the enemies just as they appeared.

She twirled around the enemies like she was dancing a very deadly dance, the nobodies returning to nothingness whilst the hearts of the heartless were released from their dark confines. One of the nobodies manages to sneak past and slash her upper arm: It got a keyblade to the face for its troubles. Xion groaned softly at the sight of reinforcements. Really, how many of these things were there around here? And why did she have to deal with both heartless and nobodies: Not exactly fair, is it?

The young woman slides under a wild swing of an Assassin nobody, it's slim body spinning around to dive under the ground beneath her. _Not on my watch you're not! _She leaps up and crushed the nobody in a few seconds. Gasping for breath, she realizes that her opponents were all defeated. The fourteenth straightens and scratches the back of her neck, "What now? Going to drop a Dark Side on me?"

Part of her winces, because 'He' might just do that. However, no Dark Side appears and Xion heaves a soft sigh of relief. Now, she needs to end this little charade and turns to the massive doors. "Hello," She murmurs and presses her palms to the white surface.

They easily swing forward.

**You are not Alone.**

A few minutes later, Xion curses her comment about the Dark Side as the gigantic shadow being attempts to take her head off. Likewise, a very large Nobody swipes at her legs, it's odd blue scarf seeming to ripple in a non-existent wind. The fourteenth is forced into a backward flip that just manages to save her life(Or after-life? She doesn't just quite yet).

**The closer you are to the Light, the greater your shadow becomes.**

"Well, thanks!" she snarled, stabbing at the Dark Side's hand and leaping over the slash from the Twilight Thorn, "That's _so_ helpful!" The black-haired girl runs up the nobody's arm and smashes Oblivion into the side of its gigantic face. It shakes her off and she hits the ground with a hard thump. Thankfully, nothing is broken and Xion feels generally fine(if not a little worse for wear). She leaps back up and slips underneath the two enemies hands as they slam their hands down as one.

Xion rides the shockwaves with little damage to her person and then spins in midair to slash at the Dark Side. The final blow. The huge heartless gave a rattling death cry as it fell into wisps of darkness. She gives the fading heartless a smirk before she had to dodge another blow from the Twilight Thorn. "Persistent, aren't you?" the fourteenth mocked the large nobody.

It responded with a garbled 'Die!'

"How kind," She bit sarcastically, jumping up to dodge the shockwaves from its slam to the ground. Xion than rolled under its aerial sweep and slashed at its side. With a quick flick of her hand, she than activated Scan. _Seriously? !_ She had taken off less than half of its HP! This was _nuts_ and it didn't help that she was tiring. In a rather violent fashion, the girl stabbed the nobody's head, snarling several choice words on what she thought of it.

The Twilight Thorn threw her across the Station in response.

The black haired keyblade wielder groaned as she rolled across the floor to dodge yet another attack. Damn, this guy was way too tough. Where the hell did it come from, anyway? Can't be the nobody of a Dark Side, or there'd be more of them! So where from?

Fourteen sighed. Freaking Twilight Thorn. She didn't bother with another Scan and instead devoted herself to Reversals and hacking up the nobody's head. At one point from here, she nearly lost consciousness, but using one of the potions she had gathered earlier quickly remedied that problem.

**Don't be Afraid.**

Xion flinches slightly as the Twilight Thorn swings an abnormal arm over her head. She grits her teeth and tosses Oblivion, mumbling 'Strike Raid' as she did so. It slashed straight through the giant nobody's head. A rattling noise came form the silvery-white being and the fourteenth gasped softly. She had beaten it but…

**And Don't Forget.**

She flinches as it begins to fall, its gigantic shadow obscuring her.

**You are one of the two who will open the Door.**

Darkness is what meets her.

* * *

><p>There's plenty of sand here. Lots of it, all over. Then again, shouldn't that be expected of a desert? Whatever the case may be, the tiny dune rider that the blond and ottsel had been forced to take was having a rough time of it as the wind picked up. Jak grit his teeth and pressured the wheel to take the turn he wanted to take, the sandy wind trying to drag them the other way.<p>

"Maybe we should stop, specially when my mouth is so freaking sandy," Daxter hissed into his ear and the blond frowned. If they stopped they might not make it in time to Spargus. But…Jak sighed and pushed down on the gas, hoping he'd make it to oasis before then.

Sand flew up into the air behind the buggy as they drove across the dunes before finally spotting the pool of cool water. When they stopped, Daxter flung himself out and into the water, giving a cry of happiness. Jak, on the other hand, froze. He stared at the black bundle of clothing at the crook of the palm tree. Slowly, he moved over.

It, as it turned out, was not a bundle of clothing but rather a young girl. She was clad in a black leather trench coat that had several severe tears in it, revealing pale skin. Her black hair was cropped short around her heart shaped face, which was adorned with a few small cuts. Torn up black gloves covered her hands. He moved closer and surveyed her, noting that many of the tears were darkened by blood. Jak frowned.

Leaning forward, he slid his arms around the girl and picked her up. "Daxter," He called softly to his friend, who looked up. "Woah!" The ottsel cried, running up to him, "Where'd you get the girl?" Jak shrugged slightly and glanced down at her. He frowned once more before taking her to the buggy. Daxter threw his hands into the air before following himself.

The eighteen year old slid the girl into the passenger seat. Accidently, he jostled her right hand, where a silver beacon slid out. He paused before picking it up. "Hey, look at that. A beacon?" Daxter leaned over the blond's shoulder. "Let's hope Damas knows where this beacon came from," Jak muttered before glancing up, "Sandstorm is coming." He moved forward and strapped the girl in before moving to the driver's seat and taking command. Daxter whooped and the duo plus a passenger took off.

Jak could only hope that Damas didn't kill them for bringing this girl in.

* * *

><p><strong>Um.<strong>

**This is an idea that's be swirling in my head for awhile now, so I finally decided to write it. Here's the prologue...**

**You know, the Awakening bit was supposedly to be shorter, while the Jak scene was supposed to be longer. Looks like it switched on us, huh? Anyway, I won't be updating for awhile, so don't expect Chapter 1 to be popping up anytime soon.**

**Also, about Xion's faint obssession with Roxas-She's just worried that her continued existance is going to hurt him. She really doesn't want that, or she wouldn't have died. After all, Roxas, in the end, was the one she died for, not Sora, Riku, Namine, or Axel. So there guys :P**

**C`ya later**


	2. Precursia

Awake

Rated: T for violence, some swearing, and my own safety

Pairings; Roxas/Xion, SoKaiKu(Destiny OT3(?)), Possible Axel/Namine

Disclaimer: Obviously not, or I wouldn't be posting up fanfiction. Duh.

Warning: Well, it's a bit AU for KHII & Days, but other than that…Oh! Spoilers. For everything, yeah

AN; ...I'm kinda sad there aren't any reviews. Well, I guess that's what I get for such a short summary, right?

Chapter 1

Precursia

* * *

><p>"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me."<p>

~Harry Potter, Prisoner of Azkaban

* * *

><p>Xion struggled slightly. Why the hell was she so sandy..and gritty...and all around feeling gross? With the softest of groans, she opened her eyes. Part of her wish she didn't, because it was so darn bright! Oh, well, too late now. Placing her hands down, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, keeping her eyes narrowed so as not to strain them with all this light.<p>

Water splashed up as her feet met a pool of water. She blinked, startled by it. The dark haired girl stared down into the crystal clear pool and frowned deeply. Where was she? Xion definately didn't remember being any where like this. Maybe, she had used a dark corridor incorrectly-

Wait.

The girl straightened.

She had been in Twilight Town.

She had fought Roxas.

Roxas _had killed her._

Xion was supposed to be dead.

The girl slapped her cheeks. Maybe she was in some strange version of purgatory? But then, Namine had told her that she should end up 'inside Sora's heart', whatever that meant. Xion glanced down at her bare hands before standing up and surveying herself. He plain black tank top was torn in places around her lower torso and her pants had been torn up to her knees, revealing her scarred lower legs. Obviously, the lower half of her pants had been beyond repair.

"Ah, so you are awake now."

With a start, the dark haired girl turned around and blinked. An older man stood behind her decked out in earthy colored armor and what vaguely resembled a crown atop his head. "Oh, well," Xion mumbled, "I suppose. But, I recall being _dead_ earlier."

"If Jak had not recovered you from the sands, you would have been," He drawled slowly.

_Okaaaay...I still don't get how I got on this world in the first place._ "That was...kind of him...But, who exactly are you?" The elder man just gave her a look that clearly said 'You first.' Xion blushed lightly, "My name is Xion."

He gave one nod, "I am Damas of Spargus." He stepped past her to stand at the throne-like structure at the center of the small oasis. "To get straight to business, you now owe a life debt to Jak, and through him, the City of Spargus. As such, you now are forfeit to be put to use to benefit the City until your life debt is considered fulfilled."

She blinked once. Then her brain processed what he said. _Oh, fun, _"Like...Missions to do?"

"In a way," He replied, "However, you will be at Jak's side at all time until the life debt is considered repaid. Understood?" Xion hummed her affirmative, _Sounds a bit like the Organization...except, a lot less strict._ She looked up as Damas gave a jerky nod and the man who had been behind him the entire time, though she had not noticed him, stepped forward. "Sig will escort you to where Jak currently resides. Also, take this."

He then tossed her a medallion. Xion caught it with no problem and gave it a quick look. It appeared to be broken in three pieces, as she had only two thirds of it in her hands. "Jak also only has his two thirds finished. Your medallion is what marks you as member of Spargus. Do you understand?"

"Um, my medal will get the last third at the same time as Jak's does because he is now my 'partner,'" Xion mumbled aloud. Damas gave another jerky nod.

"Now, Sig...Xion. It is time for you to depart." He walked away from them. Xion turned to the other man, who was about the same height and size as Damas.

"A-a pleasure to meet you. I'm Xion."

The man with his artificial eye grinned, "Name's Sig, Cherry. We should get going to Jak's place...As well as getting you some new threads." She glanced down at her worn and ripped clothing and winced in agreement. The two moved over to the nearby wooden platform which descended much like an elevator would.

Their first stop was at the armory, where she was allowed to pick out a new outfit. As she looked through the sets of armor, tough cloths, and leather, Xion felt very out of place. Most of these sets of clothes were things she couldn't really think to wear. Finally, she looked up, "Am I allowed to mix and match certain outfits?" Sig seemed surprised by the question but answered with a 'yes.'

The young woman spotted several pieces of armor and clothing she liked and hurried away to the back-room to change. Meanwhile, Sig and the warrior in charge of the armory began to discuss the activity of the Metal Heads out in the waste lands. Xion, in the back-room, spotted a mirror and decided that, yes, she did currently look disgustingly awful. _Man..._The light wielder sighed, _Roxas sure did a number on me._

She closed her eyes as she thought of the hurt and horrified look on Roxas' face as she had faded away. _Oh, Roxas. _Xion let a breath out as she wondered how both he and Axel were doing at the current moment. Of course, they couldn't be sad...At least, not over her.

A thought occured to her then. As her power came for Sora, her keyblade, everything, does that mean Xion could no longer wield said weapon? Her lips trembled at the thought. Xion sucked in a breath before raising her hand, thinking of light, of strength, of Axel and Roxas, when a soft _sh-ing _echoed in the room. Her blue eyes flicked down to the keyblade. In her hand was the one keyblade she knew was known as Oblivion.

_So I can still wield a keyblade..._

With a quick swipe, Oblivion vanished from her hand and she quickly changed out of her ruined Organization uniform and into the outfit she had chosen. Once she was done, Xion surveyed herself in the mirror. She now wore a dark red tank with a similar white tank top beneath it. The end of the shirts stopped an inch above her belly button. Along her waist was a pair of white capri with black lining at the bottom. Beginning at her elbows were a pair of dark purple finger-less gloves. She spun around, a small smile crossing her lips before she gathered her ruined shit and pants and returning to the previous room.

Sig gave her a bemused look before ushering her out of the armory. "Um..So, we'll be going to meet this Jak person who saved me, right?" Xion questioned. The large man gave a light nod.

"That's right, cherry, we're off to see Jak and his little sidekick."

"Sidekick?"

A chuckle.

"You'll see."

Oh, she certainly did see, as she eyed the strange creature chatting cheerful with the blond man sitting on the front steps of the sand stone house. Once Xion and Sig approached the duo, they looked up. "Well, well!" The animal cried, "Our lovely sleeping beauty has awaken!" Xion raised an eyebrow. He bounced over. "My name is Daxter, and that's MY sidekick, Jak." The blond shook his head fondly.

"My name is Xion. It's a pleasure to meet the people who saved my life," She said, smiling at them both.

Daxter's grin widened and he leaned forward as if to speak, but Jak cut him off with a light smack to the back of the head. "Dax, you have a girlfriend, remember?" The elder raised his head to meet her eyes. "Sorry about him, he can be a bit..."

"Overbearing?"

The orange furred animal made a whining noise. "I am _not_ overbearing!" For some reason this sent both Sig and Jak into hysterics and Xion to cover her own giggles with a hand. Daxter scowled, "I'm not! Stop laughing, darn it!" After a few minutes of the laughter it faded away.

Sig crossed his arms, "Hey, cherries. Damas wants you two to keep an eye on this one, because she basically owes you a life dept." Jak frowned while Daxter flopped on his back.

"What do you mean, life dept?"

"You saved my life," Xion pipped in, "So that means I owe you one, and until I do, I have to stay with you." The duo gave her startled looks.

"So.." Daxter mused, "When you say 'stay with you'...do you mean always?" When Xion nodded, a strange grin crossed Daxter's lips. Jak, unlike the naive Xion, understood the glint and gave the orange being a smack across the head.

The replica cast the former vigilante an odd look. Jak shrugged back at her. "The hitting thing is normal with these two, I think..." Sig whispered softly to her. He straightened and looked the younger man in the eye. "Damas forgot to mention this ta lil` Xion here, but he's got a mission for ya. Want's ya to go and take out a few Metal Head bug nests. You up for it?"

Xion gave the back of the man's head a surprised look. A Mission, already? Yet...Jak had been a while longer then she had. It would make sense for him to get one even if she didn't. Of course, being his partner due to the life debt...She would have to take the mission too. Wonderful.

Shaking her head slightly to clear it of the dark thoughts, the girl focused her attention back on the blond. The rogue was speaking quietly and quickly with Sig, nodding here and there in agreement with what ever the elder man had said. Interested, she leaned in closer to the two, frowning as she realize,d oddly, she couldn't hear them still.

Furrowing her brow, she stuck and finger in her ear. She had seen Axel do it many times when he had either thought he heard something odd. Maybe it would help her hearing. Xion pulled her pinky out and smacked her cheeks. For a brief moment, she finally heard something: An odd buzzing. With another shake of her head, the buzzing stopped and her hearing went back to normal. _How odd_, Xion thought, glancing at the trio in front her, whom were giving her confused looks.

Letting out sigh through her nose, Xion gave the three a weak smile. "So, what exactly do we need to do in these Metal Head nests?

* * *

><p>The handgun was hot in her hand. She was uncomfortable with the weapon as the last person she had seen using a similar weapon was Xigbar. Said man had definitely not been her favorite person, so she felt a bit uncomfortable.<p>

Jak and Daxter were both seated next to her in the Desert Buggy. Oddly, the sound of the engines were vaguely familiar to her: Was this the same vehicle they had used to get her to Spargus? Whatever the case was, it was probably not the greatest vehicle to be in. It was slow and didn't have much in the way of armor...But according to Sig, they'd be meeting up with him in a larger one that had proper armor and weaponry for the attack.

Desert sands whipped up as they skidded to a stop near a half blocked off cave entrance. Another very large and armored vehicle was parked near it and Sig gave the trio a thumbs up from within it. Xion waved lightly back while the other two exited the buggy.

Sig grinned."So, Cherries, up for some Metal Head killing?"

"Move over and we'll show you how ready we are." Jak muttered. Xion murmured a soft yes of agreement while Daxter grumbled about the sand in his fur from on top of Jak's head. The three piled into the vehicle while Sig manned one of the turrets. Jak turned his head slightly to the dark haired girl. "Can you take the other turret?"

Xion nodded mutely, scolding herself silently for her shy behavior. Honestly, she was acting even worse then when she first met Roxas and Axel! The former replica became comfortable in the seat behind the turret. Once she felt that she could handle the turret controls without killing everyone in the armorer buggy, she gave the blond driver a soft 'Ready' and the vehicle took off.

Once they entered the caverns, she was immensely grateful she had thought to keep the bandanna they had given her over her mouth and nose. A sick green fog hovered in the caverns and Xion had no doubt that if she hadn't been wearing said dark red bandanna, she would have been poisoned by it. _This must be the first tier of defense_, she thought.

Small Metal Head bugs wriggled up from beneath the ground, and following Sig's example, the girl began to shot the creatures down. A few leapt up and clung to the outside of the armor. With a faint snarl, Xion ripped out the hand gun she had been handed earlier and shot them off. Sig's booming laugh of approval surprised her a tad as she returned to the job of knocking down the rest of the attacking Metal Heads.

They reached a large rock bridge that connect the cavern entrance to the tall towers of rock. Gathered at the bases of these towers were egg sacks. Xion's eyes widened behind the goggles at the egg sack's large sizes. "Alright, Cherries! We need to bring the roof down on this place!"

Wait.

What?!

"You didn't mention that before!" Xion cried from her seat. Sig merely gave out another booming laugh while Daxter whined that 'this happens all the time!' _That's not a comfort, Daxter! _She silently cried.

Xion point her turret to the tower opposite to the one that Sig had take over. She pressed her thumbs down and turret began to pulverize the rock tower into shards. The egg sacks beneath were crushed and thick green goo squezzed out from between the rocks. The girl cringed lightly before focusing her attention on another of the towers.

The fifth tower was a united effort between herself and Sig. It was far larger then the others and the rumbling above their heads was making Xion nervous. She shot several more of the small Metal Head bugs off the outer armor again. "What do we do now?!" She screamed as Sig took the last shot.

Jak glanced up at her from his seat. "We move. Fast." The vehicle went into full reverse and the blond man began to literally drive the buggy backwards. Xion resisted her urge to scream as rocks fell down around their heads. It became even worse when the bridge crumbled as they crossed it. She forced herself to focus on the small bugs that continued to swarm the buggy despite their certain doom.

As the tunnel began to collapse behind them, Xion saw a glimmer of light through the thick green fog. _Is that..?_ The glimmer grew brighter. _It is! The Entrance...Or, in this case, the Exit! _After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, the buggy zoomed out into the desert sun. Behind them came the last cries of pain from the pathetic bugs.

They slowed to a stop. Sig pulled his bandanna down and grinned at them like a maniac. "Well, Mission Complete, eh, Cherries?" Xion smacked her head against the Turret's panel.

* * *

><p><strong>I...updated. For the first time in forever! Wow! I hope you like the chapter...and, do you think I should move this crossovers? It's just that this fic doesn't fit in just one of the archives for crossovers...<strong>


End file.
